How Long
by pottrprincess
Summary: After book5.Max & the flock deside to take a small vacation in Hawaii but how long can they stay safe?What if Max didn't completly destroy Itex and now its stronger then ever and have discovered the Flocks weakness. Fax IggyX?better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic! If my other summary didn't describe it well enough, here's the deal! Max and the flock are still in Hawaii after book 5 and have decided to take a little vacation. But how long can that really last right? What happens when they find out a certain evil company is rebuilding and has doubled their funding and army? Max cut off the first head of the hydra, but what happens when 3 more grow in its place? There will be Faxness! And a lot of it! I'll try to keep the characters as close as possible to way JP intended!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Maximum Ride, and sadly not Fang or Iggy either! **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

We were fight for our lives again, but this time it was different. It was if I knew this would be the end. I round-house kicked the crap out of the what-ever-the-hell was attacking us now. They looked like a mix of all the baddies we've fought in our lives. One second they were an Eraser, the next Omega, then Flyboys, you name it, I was fighting it.

"U and A guys! Go!" I yelled to the rest of flock, at least they would get away.

I looked momentarily to see 4 figures flying away. None of them had black wings.

As I began to fight the WETHTA's (What-Ever-The-Hell-They-Are, nice right?) I wondered if Fang had gotten away, more like prayed. If anyone had to die tonight, it would be me. Throwing punch after punch mine finally went down and I heard a blood chilling scream. It wasn't shrill or very loud, but the reason that it had this effect was that I knew who had screamed, and never, ever, ever wanted to hear a scream of pain leave their lips. Fang.

Somewhere in all of this the WETHTAs disappeared as I ran the fastest I could towards where Fang was lying, in a pool of blood. His own blood.

I skidded to a stop and fell on my knees. His breathing was slowing and his hands were clutching his chest.

"Fang! Fang are you ok? Where did they get you? Please Fang! Talk to me!" I was near hysterics as I screamed this at him.

His dark eyes rolled to find the source of the voice and a slow smile spread across his lips. His eyes at first were glazed and distant until they focused on my face and the smile grew.

"Maxie, you got to go now ok? Leave me." He said slowly slurring his words.

"No! Fang please get up! Please! You're going to be ok! Do you hear me God damn it Fang!" I tried to stay calm but shrieked the last bit.I also tried to sound fierce but I sounded like I felt, scared and desperately denying that he would die. He was going to be fine! He always was! I couldn't live without him! I had tried for a few days but when I was in Germany and the flock split up. But it was horrible!

I gathered him in my arms about to lift him off the ground when I realized he was too heavy for me to carry. But I had to try.

"Maxie, I gotta go now, I love you. You'll be fine. I won't be coming back with you this time. You have to go before they come for you again. Love you." He said this so calmly and unshaken that it made it even hard to come to terms with. A tear welled in his eyes as he let out his last breath, and I saw the pain, fear, love and life drain from his eyes. I was left there on the beach holding the only man I would or could ever love. Sobs of fury and sadness ripped through me.

"You said you would never leave me! I love you." I pulled his body closer.

************** ***********

I woke startled in the hotel room I was sharing with Fang. Only a dream, only a dream. I tried to get up but I felt strong arms around my waist pull me even closer. Did I mention the room only had one king-sized bed? I found myself pressed against Fang's chest and looked up to see he was staring at me.

His brow tightened and he asked, "What's wrong? Was it another bad dream again?"

I just stared at him. He was fine. His eyes filled with concern when I didn't answer his question right away.

"Maxie?" oh yeah, we'd come up with little pet-names for each other that we swore never to say in front of the flock, for fear of even more mocking then we already got when we were holding hands. I could only imagine Iggy with this new weapon, possibly more powerful than any of his pyro-based master pieces this far.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was another dream. A new one. Worse than the others." I had been having horrible dreams since coming here. Fang had originally been sleeping on the couch till one of them had freaked me out so much I went to sleep with him. Well that wasn't the only reason. We had been going out for 3 weeks next Wednesday. Not like I was keeping track or anything. But anytime alone we could get, we took it.

"Do you want to talk about? You know I'm here." He was very serious and soothing at the same time. Not that I would ever say this out loud but I always relaxed whenever he said something like that. But I think he already knew. That was one of the best things about Fang. He didn't need Angels' power of telepathy to know what I was thinking or feeling.

"No, and I know." I smiled at him. It was quiet for a moment then I said, "You know that that isn't one sided right? I'm here for you as well ok? You know if you ever have a problem or you're mad or whatever you can talk to me. Oh God I sound like Nudge right now!" I also sounded like those horribly melodramatic teenage girls on T.V. Ugh!

He chuckled quietly. It used to be that when he had a small smile on his face it would indicate that he was really cracking up. But lately he's been a lot happier. He still behaved the same when the flock was around; as did I (we have reputations to up hold you know? Would the flock accept commands from a washed up lovie-dovie teenage girl? No I doubt it, not that I was totally turning into one!).

"I know. But you always have a lot on your mind, being the leader and everything. And don't worry you didn't sound too much like Nudge." Again silence over took the room. I could see the sun was low in the sky and it cast an orange glow over the ocean. We had gotten three rooms in a luxurious resort on the beach, all of the rooms had ocean view and a balcony. It was great to just take it easy after everything and I tried my hardest not to think about the claustrophobic hours spent on the Navy subs. But there was always an under thought that wouldn't shut up or be drowned out; how long could this last?

After awhile I looked to see what time it was.

"Alright, it's 7am. I'm going to take a shower!" I announced trying to pull away but Fang wouldn't let me.

"Fang, real mature! Now let me go!" I tried to sound up set but I ended up giggling at the end. That's right, you heard me, Maximum Ride giggled. Got a problem with that?

He just shook his head no.

"Alright what is it going to take for you to let me go, I could beat you up. But I don't feel like it right now. Keep this little game up and I might though!" I threatened him.

He smiled smugly and leaned down to press his lips against mine. My hand came up and wrapped around his neck. The other caressed his cheek. I don't know how long we stayed that way. But, hopefully I won't sound too mushy and crap, it was soft and caring and gentle.

When we pulled apart I lay my head on his chest, his face pressed into my hair. Still waiting for the circle to expand (for those who don't remember, this is my brain: O and then this is my brain after a make out session with Fang:

And no I didn't forget to press the button thingy! It's really that sad).

Our moment was interrupted by Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy barging. I didn't realize they were there until I heard Angel and Nudge simultaneously "Awwww" over me and Fang.

"What's going on?! Come on someone has to inform the blind kid!" Iggy said frustrated.

"Nothing" I said quickly getting up and regretfully leaving Fang's grasp.

"Now what do you guys want? And whose bright idea was it to give you our room key?" I asked straightening my PJ's, which Nudge had picked out for me when we went on our shopping extravaganza thanks to my trusty Max Ride card. They consisted of a deep blue tank top and matching shorts that had a flowery design on them in gold and fell to my mid thigh.

"No one gave us a key. Nudge used her mental power thingy to open the lock. And we wanted to know when breakfast was?" Iggy answered apparently he didn't feel like cooking or he would've made it himself.

"Ok just give us 10, 15 minutes tops alright guys? Then we'll meet _**outside**_ my door. So get whatever you need for the day, we'll probably be down at the beach maybe do some shopping or tourism and defiantly flying so don't go overboard." The last comment was directed towards Nudge and Angel who loved to accessorize. They looked at each other then at me with expressions of innocence. They all left, heading back into their rooms, Angel with Nudge, Iggy with his partner in crime Gazzy. I know how much Iggy and Gazzy get along but sure there be sometime when Iggy regrets even being in the same building because of Gaz's "special power". I turned to find Fang gathering his close for the day. I did the same and headed for the shower. It felt so good to be able to shower daily like we did when we had our old house in the mountains. I missed that life. For the most part it was care-free and peaceful. I remembered all the good times we had there but pulled myself out of my haze before I could get too caught up in hope. Hope that maybe one day it could be like that again. And not just for a week or two. I didn't even know if I would make it to my 16th birthday. My 15th birthday was later this week so I tried not to duel on the possibility of not reaching it. No had mentioned anything, I didn't care if they didn't remember I was just happy we were all together and safe.

I got out of the shower when the water started to cool down. I dried off and got dressed quickly. Blow drying my hair so I wouldn't have to eat breakfast with water dripping down my back. I left the bathroom only to see Fang sitting on the bed with his laptop, typing away. I rolled my eyes, him and his blog! He stopped typing as I neared trying to look over his shoulder at what he was posting. Surely if he was letting the world read it, why would he have a problem with me reading? Whatever he was doing though I couldn't see because he had minimized the screen so now all it showed was a picture of him with an arm around me at the beach, he'd gotten a digital camera and like the rest of us, he'd gotten an Ipod.

"What were you blogging about now?" hoping I sounded nonchalant about it.

"Oh nothing really, just saying we're still on a vacation and some stuff that's happened. Same old same old." He said this without looking up.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Again trying to sound the least bit interested, more than likely though he saw right through me.

"Um, we have to go meet the others right now, maybe after ok?" he sounded nervous. I couldn't imagine why though.

"Alrightie," I was defiantly suspicious now. Trying to ease me out of worry when he got up from the bed after shutting down the laptop, he took my hand and we walked out to meet the others.

**Alright guys! I hoped you liked it! Review please! Comments, questions or concerns! I'll be posting tomorrow with another chapter or two!**

**XOXOXOX PrincessXOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter as promised! Oh and also I'm taking suggestions for Fang's nick name!**_

We ended up eating at a small patio café 5 minutes from where we were staying. The younger kids ate breakfast in a rush, excited to go down to the beach. We found a secluded beach after flying around the island, which took about 10 minutes thanks to being mutant bird kids and all. It was so great to just lie in the sun and soak in some vitamin D.

I sat up to check if everyone was ok after a few minutes, we might be on holiday but these kids could get in heaps of trouble. I saw Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge playing Marco-Polo and Fang was helping Angel build a sand castle. It was surprisingly adorable to watch. Did I really just say adorable?

Angel turned when she heard my thoughts directed towards her and Fang.

"Come join us Max!" Angel called happily. I rolled my eyes and got up, Fang looked smug, but for anyone who didn't know him good enough it looked almost like any other of his expressions, but if you looked carefully his one eye brow was slightly raised and there was a certain glint in his eye. I

Sat down next to Angel who had resumed building one of the 5 towers that made up the castle and Fang sitting across from me who was working on a wall that connected them and I started to work on the wall in front of me. It was around noon when we decided that Fang and I would go get lunch for everyone from a snack bar on the beach a few miles away, it wouldn't take us long to fly there. I went to put on a light jacket that would conceal my wings; Fang did the same before we took off. Again it was silent, not uncomfortably so but I decided to liven it up a bit.

"Fang?" I call up to him. He looked down at me and slightly inclined his head to tell me to continue.

"What were you doing on your laptop today? You know, before I came out of the shower?"

He was quiet for a moment, pensive almost before replying,

"Nothing, really just updating my blog." He sounded to calm for my liking. What would he be writing about that he didn't want me to see?

"Then why did you close it before I could see it? And I hate to be like one of those pushy girlfriends and all but it's kind of bugging me!" I said to him, looking up to see that he was only a few feet above me now, matching the motions of my wings to his.

"Max, it's really nothing to worry about. Please trust me on this!" He paused for a second before lamely trying to change the subject by pointing out that the snack bar was dead ahead.

We landed in some trees away from the beach, as I began to walk towards our destination I felt Fang's tough and strong hand grab onto mine, giving it a tight squeeze before continuing to walk.

The man running the snack bar was about 17 with red hair (only red headed girls bug me, but unless Fang is still in the closet, I'm good!), if I didn't have Fang in my life I would've thought he was a little cute, but was nothing really to look at with Fang holding my hand.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" the guy said with a big smile on his face. Next to me I felt Fang tense and looked to see a none to friendly frown on his face.

"Yes, can we get 15 hot dogs, 10 burgers, 3 slushies, 2 cokes and a root beer?" I asked smiling also putting strain on the '_we'._ He looked shocked for a moment and then recovered.

"Bring some back for some friends?" the guy, who I just realized was wearing a name tag that stated his name was Connor.

I smiled and nodded.

He totaled it up once he had out large order ready.

"Can we get this like in a bag or something? We've got a ways to walk." I asked the smile on my face was starting to hurt. I look to see where Fang had gone because I had to use both hands to find my Max Ride card to pay. He was standing a few feet away reading a sign stapled on a pole.

Once Connor had place the food in a take-out bag, I picked it up and went to Fang.

The flyer was advertising a beach BQQ and dance this Friday.

Fang turned to me and nodded his head to flyer, "You wanna go to this thing?"

Maybe the flock, at least Fang hadn't forgotten my birthday.

"Sure why not? The flock will have fun." I shrugged looking at his black eyes which held their normal mask of emotionlessness.

"Nah, just you and me, we haven't been on a date since the time the M-Geeks attacked." He said casually.

I smiled, took his hand and began walking; I didn't have to tell him I like the idea.

*************** ****************

The day had passed quickly peacefully, well as peacefully as a day spent with 5 other mutant bird kids can be. Fang was in the shower and I'd put the younger kids to bed, Iggy was watching a movie in his room. I decided to sneak on to Fang's computer; it had been bugging me all day! He never hides things from me! He had just stepped into the shower so I knew I had about 15 minutes at most.

As stealthily as I could I quickly logged on and went to his blog site, clicking on his most recent entry.

**Fang's blog**

**Hello devoted readers! Nothing too much happening, we've decided to take a week or two of vacation, well really until the world is in trouble again! Which face it can't be long now. I personally have been having a great time, been spending my days with, yes that's right, my new girlfriend. I hate to sound like a weenie but I've been in love with her for years now, and she's finally found it in her too big a heart to love back. Guys, there is no better feeling out there. Anyways you probably figured out who it is but I'm still not posting her name, it's her birthday this Friday and I can't decide what to get her, is jewelry too much? Close aren't very personal and she's just not that kind of girl. I did get she might like this one thing but I'm not sure, planning on taking her out though. **

**Got to go! Max is getting out of the shower.**

**Fang.**

Somewhere in the middle of all this a tear had fallen down my cheek, I hastily wiped it away, hating my weakness. But aawww! I couldn't believe that Fang had loved me for years and also that he posts that he loved me online before actually saying out loud. Although we didn't say too much of that mushy, mushy crap out loud we just kind of knew. And where had he gotten the time to get me a present? And the money? He was always with the flock and we all depended on the Max card. Also he had better make up his mind quick it was already Thursday.

I quickly clicked out of the website, and closed his computer when I heard the shower turn off. I placed it where it had originally been and sat on the bed pretending to watch some movie about some chick movie from Phoenix to some little town called Forks. When Fang came out I was actually getting into the movie. It was weird I normally didn't like this kind of stuff. Fang grabbed his computer and sat down next to me. Remembering what I had just read on his blog I turned and hugged him.

He seemed confused for a minute but then hugged me back.

"What's this for?" he asked confused.

I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"For being you," pulling him in for a longer kiss. His kisses always showed how he felt, and they were amazing, after the first couple of make outs I started to realize this.

I finished watching the movie and Fang finished on his laptop, he took me in his arms and we ended up falling asleep just like that, on the covers and my head resting on Fang's chest. I've slept in all kinds of place, trees, the ground, cave floors, isolation tanks, cages, some beds, you name it and I've probably slept there, but this had to be my favorite.

**Review please! Also there will only be another chapter or 2 of this fax fluffiness until the main plot gets underway! So tell me what you think, love, hate or want to see! Just please review! Even if you just put a little smiley face or whatever! Also I'm thinking of having Iggy have a romance with a character I'll be introducing or if you want him to be with an already existing character (Ella, Nudge?) **

**Have a great Sunday! **

**XOX Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers ;) here's another chapter! Thanks so much for the great reviews! And I'm still weighing my options for Fang's nick name and I've decided who Iggy will be with! **

I surprisingly didn't have a nightmare last night. Yay, big accomplishment for me! I lay on the verge of waking up but not quite there yet. Then I realized suddenly that it was too quiet and opened my eyes to see that the bed and well the whole room was empty. Great, happy 15th birthday to me! Sighing I got up to take a shower, after trying to find something that was clean I ended up with a chocolate brown tank top with sequence lining the hem and a pair of blue jean shorts. I loved the fact that we could shower whenever we wanted to now, well at least for the next little while; I tried not to think about that right now. I relaxed when the hot water hit my back, I must have fallen asleep weird because my neck hurt like a-

_Max! Watch your language!_ Angel interrupted my internal monologue.

_How do you know what I was going to say in the first place? And also how many times have I told you it's rude to listen in on people's thoughts?_

It was quiet for a moment and I thought she had left my head but then she thought,

_I was only doing it because I needed to tell you to meet us in Iggy and Gazzy's room! Can you be here in ten minutes?_ That was strange, whenever the flock met up it was normally in my room.

I realized that something must've happened, what was it this time? Nuclear weapons in Japan? Heat seeking missiles large enough to destroy Canada in Mexico?_ Oh joy. _

I got out of the shower and put my close on and quickly drying my hair which as it seems had become my routine. My hair I realized had been getting to long, it was now down to my elbow, maybe I could get Nudge to cut to my shoulders or something before we had to leave.

Iggy's room was a few doors down from Fang and mine's and it had the same set-up. A small kitchen, although ours was unused, a large bathroom with a gold and grey colour scheme, a balcony over-looking the ocean and a public beach, poor Gazzy had to spend an hour the first day we checked in describing the 'hotties' on the beach. Sexist pig, I thought to myself. The only difference was that there were 2 beds instead of one. I reached their door and didn't bother knocking and on an added bonus, the door had that little wooden stopper thing keeping it open. I walked in readying to face whatever news they threw at me and also calculating how long it would take us to get packed and head to the nearest air port. But what I saw wasn't quite what I expected. Ok well nothing what I expected.

"Max!" The 3 younger kids came running at me and gave me a hug well Iggy and Fang stood back to laugh at my expression, I think Fang might've been overly descriptive.

Angel pulling on my hand got me out of my semi-trance and I looked down at her to see her smiling.

"Happy Birthday Max!" She and Nudge said happily at the same time, Gazzy's arms were still wrapped around my waist as I began to walk towards the table in the kitchen that was surrounded with plates. Iggy came over and gave me a hug and the kids went to sit at their respective seats. I went over to Fang who had a small smirk on his face and I raised my eyebrow at him. He pulled me into a hug pressing his head into my hair.

"You didn't have to do this" I whispered to him so nobody else heard me.

"Oh no, this was all Iggy and the kid's plan, mine is later on tonight." I heard amusement in his voice because I'm sure he didn't need to see my face to know there was a confused look on my face. I knew about the whole BQQ on the beach deal but his voice suggested something else.

I sat down at the chair at the head of the table, with Fang and Iggy on either side of me.

There were a few presents stacked at the other side and plates were filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes.

"Thanks so much for this guys, but you know you didn't have to do anything. I'm just glad we're all together and Iggy and Gazzy haven't blown us up yet." I stated before digging in to what was piled on my plate. How's that for a birthday speech huh?

They all laughed, well not Fang but he did smile which in front of the flock meant he was laughing. During breakfast we talked about all the good times we've had in the past 4 years, almost 5 now.

"Hey do remember the first time Iggy and Gaz tried to build a bomb the first year in the E house?" I asked laughing at the memory.

"Yeah and they connected it wrong and didn't have enough ammo and it ended up blowing their eyebrows off?"Nudge finished the story as everyone but Iggy and Gaz rolled in laughter and Fang rolled in laughter the Fang way with a wide smile.

"Ok, Ok I admit the IG #1 wasn't our most brilliant piece of work! But look at all our successes now." Iggy contradicted.

"And hey, who ended up face first in the mud when they tried their first round-house kick?" Iggy turned his un-seeing eyes to Fangs who if you looked close enough was slightly blushing from embarrassment or maybe rage.

"Oh Ha ha! Remember when we used to get into fights and the next day the furniture was moved around and I told you that it was Gazzy? Well it wasn't him." Fang replied getting his jab on Iggy before laughter over took everyone again. Iggy's face though was priceless! He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"That is just sick! Moving the furniture on the blind kid!" he said faking anger.

After a few more trips down that good ole memory lane Angel and Nudge decided it was present time and brought the neatly wrapped gifts to an empty chair beside me. It was weird because it reminded me so much of when we use to live in our old home. I promised myself then that if this madness ever stops we would get a house together again.

"Open mine and Nudge's first!" Angel said happily before sitting on a surprised Fang's lap. I smiled as she handed me a rectangular box that would be slightly heavy to the average human.

I peeled the wrapping paper away and lifted the lid off of what looked like a huge show box to a new pair of steel toed combat boots, light brown cargo pants with a matching jacket and a new pair of jeans I was looking at the last time we went shopping but daubed them too expensive. I smile and gave Angel and Nudge tight hugs. Next Gazzy got up to get me his and Iggy's gift. It was a smaller package then the last and held a new black IPOD, with a card for 100 songs and a plug in wall charger.

"Thanks so much guys!" and I went over and gave both Iggy and Gaz a hug.

The last present was handed to me from Fang who looked tentative when I was opening it. It was a leather bound book with my initials engraved in gold font; I opened it to find pictures of everyone in the flock and of the last few years. For awhile everyone was quiet and Fang seemed tense as I flipped through the book smiling at the pictures. Some were when we were younger like the ones of baby Angel or of Gazzy caught eating the rest of the chocolate cake and was trying to look innocent but had it smeared all over his face. And when I reach the last photo it was of me asleep on Fang's chest from last night and I could see that it was Fang who had taken the picture, his eyes were open and he wore a slight smile on his face. I closed the book and put it on the table in front of me. Angel had gone back to her seat so I tackled Fang into a big hug, kissing his cheek.

"So I take it you liked the book. I wasn't sure if…" He trailed off at the end.

I pulled back at smiled at him.

"Of course I did." I turned to the rest of the flock then who had smiles plastered on their faces from seeing me attack Fang like that.

"How did you guys get the money for this? You know what? I don't think I want to know." I smiled.

"So what do you want to do today? Swimming again? Fly to a volcano? Go to another island?" I asked casually beginning to clean up the table.

"We haven't gone for a good long flight in awhile! Maybe after a bit we can take a swim, I know Fang has some plans for tonight so we won't be out all day like yesterday. That was fun thought wasn't it? Before we go again we have to just relax on the beach and like maybe play some tag or something. Oh! And go surfing!" Nudge went on. And how did she know what Fang had planned.

"Ok is everyone alright with that, taking a flight around Hawaii?" I asked facing everyone once the table was cleaned. They all nodded and went to their rooms to get what they needed. Fang helped me carry my presents back to the room. I set everything down on the bed and turned to see Fang eyeing me.

"Did you like what I got you? You know it's always hard picking something out for you! I didn't know how much to spend or if you would rather have something more personal. I'm glad you liked it. I also got you another present I'll be giving you on our date tonight." That was probably the most he's ever said at that speed. I smiled, he was nervous.

"Of course I liked it, no, I loved it. It's perfect Fang." I smiled wider and put my arms around his neck to pull him down for an intended quick kiss but it turned into a passionate make out on floor, with me straddling his waist. It was originally to be on the bed, but I guess we just didn't make it that far! After what felt like 5 minutes but I'm sure it was longer we broke apart and stood up. I got everything packed with Fang's help which I didn't really need but welcomed the gesture, we met up with everyone in the hall.

"Alright everyone got what they need? Nudge, please don't tell me you over packed because you have to carry that thing all day." I said trying not to sound too bossy. Nudge hurried back to her room to drop something off, when she back we all headed out.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll probably have the next chapter up by Tuesday! School starts tomorrow for me and I don't know how busy I'll be with everything! So if you have comments, questions, concerns please post them as a review and I'll answer ya!**

**XOXOXPrincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't been able to post! I decided where I want this story to go and I just decided to start! **

**Dedication- This is dedicated to my best buddy Lemon Wedge (you know who you are ;)) and to nightmist379! I was literally writing this chapter when you posted!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Max Ride or Fang ******

Today was great. We flew around racing each other for 2 hours, had lunch on an inactive volcano (thankfully Gazzy did 'show his talents' while we were there or who knows what would've happened!) and then we went swimming. The water was a surprising colour of blue, transparent but not at the same time. Yep that right there is what you call poetry.

It was about 4pm when we got back to the hotel from our little outing. Fang and I were going out at 6:30pm. Wow we hadn't had any time like that together in almost a week. I realize I sound somewhat lame right now but I don't care! I'm in love with Fang. It's not exactly a secret but still we haven't said it too each other, I was planning to say something tonight. But what if that scares him off? Or he doesn't feel the same way!

_**Oh please Max! Fang's been crazy about you for like the longest time ever! I'm surprised it actually took you this long to get together! **_

Great now even Angel's more positive about Fang and mine's relationship.

_Ok, Angel how many times have I told you not to listen other people's thoughts? _

_I know I know! But you seemed upset! And I just wanted to help._

I could just see the pout she would've added to the ending of her statement had we been face to face.

I huffed and thought;

_Oh alright!_

_Max? Can I ask you something?_

_Sure._ I agreed not knowing what coming at me now.

_Can Nudge and I PLEASE help you get ready for you date with Fang? Pretty pretty please with a chocolate chip cookie from your mom's house on top? _

I groaned inwardly. _Can't I just go as is? _

I was where wearing a faded purple loose fitting t shirt with heavy brown cargo shorts and to top it off black leather combat boots, steel-toed just for the heck of it.

_No! It's got to be special! Even more so if tonight is going to be the night you tell him you love him!!_

_Ok but 2 things one not to heavy on the makeup, I know you and Nudge can go outta control sometimes but not tonight. And secondly nothing to girly or flash or neon for that matter, that's it. No wait! One more thing, no dresses. Period._

_Yay! You won't regret this Max!_

Somehow I doubted her on that.

*******************************************

The next hour and a half consisted of me taking a shower, Nudge doing my hair and makeup (surprisingly it didn't look so bad) and Angel showing me what she had gotten me the last time they had gone shopping. She said she had a 'Feeling' that I would need the outfit. It actually wasn't that bad, the outfit. It was a black tank top made out of a stretchy material with gold thread around the neck and a pair of dark green shorts that went to mid-thigh. I was iffy about them at first but they weren't so bad. Also the makeup Nudge used was simple, dark chocolate eye liner, and cream coloured eye shadow. It was 6pm when they daubed me ready. And apparently I wasn't the only one who was getting their outfit chosen for them. Ha ha poor Fang, I bet they would make where some other colour then black. I laughed even harder when I got the mental picture of Fang when he had to wear Kaki.

I walked over to the door that held Fang prisoner and knocked.

It was quiet then I heard Fang call out, "Just a minute Max, I'll be right out."

A few moments later the door opened and Fang walked out wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and black jeans. He looked, well for lack of a better word right now, hot! The shirt was tight against his abs and his jeans were loose. He was sooo tall now, at least 6ft4.

While I stood a 5ft11.

"You ready?" He asked reaching for my hand and holding it tightly, he looked down into my eyes.

Angel and Nudge walked out of his room giggling and 'aww'ing over our PDA (**AN- Public Display of Affection) **I think I might have to talk to Fang about that later, I personally didn't mind so much if it were anywhere but in front of the Flock.

"Yes, and Angel, Nudge go find Iggy and stay with him in his room till bed time alright, I'm not sure when we'll be back. Oh and no watching 'R' rated movies again do you remember the nightmares you two got after watching The Ninth Gate?" I lectured them, but seriously who makes a 6 and an 11 year old girl watch a movie where they try and find the Devil?

"Fine, but we can order room service right Max?" Nudge asked.

"Sure, order whatever you want," I replied.

They smiled happily and ran off to Gaz and Iggy's room. Fang still holding my held began to lead me to the elevator.

Nudge's POV

When Angel and I walked in the boy's room, Iggy was ordering room service so we added our order into theirs. I sat on one of the beds next to Angel, who was arguing with Iggy and Gazzy about what movie they were going to watch tonight.

"How about the Da Vinci Code? I love that movie!" Iggy said.

"No! I want to watch Harry Potter!" Gaz called out jumping on the bed next to Iggy.

"No way! We've seen that movie a thousand times!" I jumped in.

"You don't even know which one I was going to say!" Gaz retorted angrily

"It doesn't matter; we've seen all of them a thousand times." Angel said rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah and they're still awesome" muttered Gazzy.

Then Iggy got right back on trying to convince us to watch the Da Vinci Code again, while Gazzy shouted out random lines from Harry Potter movies. It was like a war zone up in here!

"You're a wizard Harry!"

I heard a knock on the door and got up, Iggy had finally convinced Angel to watch his movie Gaz agreed but was still shouting things like; 'She's no more a fairy princess then I am!', 'Oh my God I killed Harry Potter!', 'You have the emotional range of a tea spoon' and his favorite 'Mummy have you seen my jumper?'. All in a horrible accent.

I thanked the women who brought the food and wheeled the cart into the room.

Finally something settled them down! Within minutes the room was filled only with the sounds of us eating and of the movie. Iggy, Gaz and Angel had seen it before, but I hadn't.

"Oh my gawd! The Tea Bag guy was the Teacher!?" I shouted out almost at the movies' end.

"It's Teabing! And yes he is." Iggy said haughtily.

"Bloody Hell!" Shouted Gazzy.

Uh! Back to the Harry Potter lines! This was going to be a long night.

Dinner was great. It was a customary Hawaiian dinner loaded with pork and pineapple. But the best part like usual was being with Fang. It was becoming easier to start a conversation with him. Although the silence wasn't awkward or crushing, we talked about random things, trying not to talk about what was going to happen next with the flock. We ate outside, the night peaceful was filled with the sound of the bonfire and other couples chatting away happily.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Fang asked me once we were finished eating, I didn't know if he would want to stay for the dancing bit or not. I nodded my head.

"We'll be back for the dancing if you want; we're not going too far." Fang stated standing up and grabbing my hand.

"Sure but only if you want to, I mean I don't want to torture you." I smiled at him. And Fang answered with one of his the-world-stops-turning-and-steals-my-breath smile.

We began walking and he answered "Wow Maximum Ride has a soft side, who would've guessed it!"

"Just because I'm soft every once in a while with you doesn't mean I won't kick your ass when I want to." I muttered then continued, "Plus I found out you have a soft side as well, maybe I'll just have to tell the flock all about it!" I threatened trying to hold in my smile as we approached a quiet part of the beach lit up only by the moon light.

Awww! Fang's trying to be romantic!

"Yeah? And maybe I'll just tell them about the nick name I gave you." He retorted gloating that little bit of information in my face.

And I gave it right back to him, "Oh well know maybe I'll just have to tell yours!" his face paled.

"You wouldn't"

"I won't if you won't!" I replied.

"Deal, but come on let's sit down." He said sitting down on the white, dragging me down with him. It was quiet for moment as we sat, his arm around my shoulders and me leaning against him. I went into my own little world watching the waves and thinking about how I wanted it always to be like this. But time is a funny thing, it drags on and on when we're impatient and then runs like a cheetah when we can't catch our breaths. I was pulled from my reverie with Fang calling my name.

"Hmm?" I said, oh I do have a way with words don't I?

"Where were you? I was talking to you but you looked like you were half way to China. Are you tired?"

"No, I'm sorry; I was just wishing how it could always be like this. Just us and the flock, but with definite 'us' time, but it won't ever be like this for more than a few days. I just…" I could finish the sentence, I just looked away from him and back to the calming waves.

I felt Fang's arm tighten around me. "I know Max. I feel the same, maybe this time it'll last a while longer or if after a few years or so we won't have to be on the run all the time."

I nodded and he continued, "You know that we'll always be together right? No matter what happens." He paused, "on a lighter note though I got you something."

He pulled his arm away to search his pockets and I shifted in the sand so I could face him.

"I gave this a lot of thought, I know you wouldn't want something like a necklace, it could be pulled around your neck in a fight or clothes didn't seem very sentimental… so I um got you this." He handed me a small blue velvet covered box. I took it from him and slowly opened it.

In side of the box was a red heart shaped rube on a delicate gold band surrounded by three small diamonds (**AN- I have a picture of the ring posted on my profile or I will try to any ways!)**. I studied it in the box for a few minutes; Fang was nervously watching my reaction. And yes you read correctly, Fang was nervous! But there was no reason for him to be nervous, I loved it.

"Um …what do you think?" He said taking the ring out and placing it on the finger next to my pinky on the right hand. I just looked at him before leaning in to gently kiss him, which turned into a fiery make out with my hands in his hair and his on my neck and lower back. We broke apart when we ran out of air, sadly we haven't discovered a gift that lets us skip breathing altogether.

"So I take it you liked it?" He laughed slightly out of breath. We were back to facing each other, holding each other hand.

"I love it. It's perfect." I said.

Again we sat in silence watching the water.

"Ready to go back yet?" I asked getting up, still holding on to his hand. He nodded and stood up and we began to walk back to the dance.

I thought about what could possibly be happening back at the hotel, I began to laugh quietly to myself.

Fang heard and gave me a questioning look.

"I was just wondering what the rest of the flock could possibly be up to."

**Ok so I was going to keep going but I thought I would put it in another chapter, probably a shorter one but that's when the main plot will get started!**

**Alrightie guys the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write!**

**XOXO Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

Angels POV

After a hectic night with the boys, Nudge and I were in our room, dressed for bed. Gaz had finally quieted down but I swear I could still hear him shouting out spell names this time. Thankfully it was only Nudge and I for a 20m radius so I didn't have to listen in on other people's thoughts.

"Angel, do you want to watch another movie? Oh! Look The Note Book is on! That movie is sooo sweet and romantic!" Nudge rambled on but I had to agree with her, I did like the movie.

"Yeah, ok! I'll pop the popcorn!" I skipped to the kitchen in our suite and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

The yummy scent of popcorn filled the room and Nudge started the movie and came to sit next to me on the bed. Movies were one of the only times Nudge was quiet.

"What do you think Fang and Max are up to right now?" Nudge asked turning to me, pausing the movie.

"I don't know but I overheard Fang thinking that he was going to take her for a walk on the beach and give her something he bought her. I'm not sure what it was though." I replied. I know how much Max hated when I read other's thoughts but she'll never know!

"Awww! Aren't they just the cutest thing ever?! I mean honestly have you ever seen Fang and Max together now? Like together, together? The look in Fang's eye is seriously adorable, like I only thought he had 2 emotions anger and smugness. The rest of the time he was totally emotionless." Nudge said quickly.

"I know what you mean! Max is the same, she always puts the flock first whatever she wants or needs is always secondary. Also she's known that she loved Fang for almost 16 months now but she suppressed it the time until he kissed her in this cave a while back, don't tell her I said this cause I kind of read her thoughts but then like she started running every time he got close again." I summarized for her.

We chatted some more and went to bed, not finishing our movie. As I lie in bed I felt it happen to me again. Everything had stop and I couldn't move, the sound of Nudge's snoring disappeared and I was dragged into the fateful trance that had only claimed me twice before.

Max POV

We were on the dance floor they hotel had set up, this place really catered to the tourists. The song that was playing had a heavy base with a repetitive rhythm. Fang and I faced each other, our bodies close and we rocked back and forth. My wings were starting to get tired being pressed so closely against my back for so long, but I ignored it. It was worth it. Suddenly a slow song blared through the speakers. Others left the dance floor leaving only couples. Fang pulled me closer and placed his hands on my waist, I put mine around his neck. We didn't have a lot of experience in this department so we followed suit of those around us, stepping side to side together. Eventually it became second nature and I keep my head buried on Fang's should, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. I started to listen to the song we were dancing to.

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus]_  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus]_

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

_[Chorus]_

I know the song was cheesy, with rainbows and puppies oozing out of it but sometimes in life, well never normally my life, it's the cheesy love songs that hit home. I wanted this to last forever and I didn't want Fang to go anywhere. But I didn't feel much like crying, oh well 4 out of 5, still pretty good in my books

When the song finished and so did the dance. Reluctantly we unwound our bodies and started to walk back the hotel.

It wasn't a long walk just 2 minutes down the street.

"What did you think?" Fang asked, implying for my opinion of the night's activities.

"It was great. And I didn't you could dance." I laughed swinging our entwined hands.

He just smiled and responded, "I could say the same thing about you."

"Fang?" I asked looking up at him, his dark hair that matched his wings had grown out again, almost at shoulder length, it didn't bother me but I thought about how the last time he'd let his hair grow out. He woke up one morning to find it French breaded thanks to Angel and Nudge.

His dark eyes met mine, giving me in 'Fang language' the go ahead.

"When did you 'choose' me?" I air quoted the word choose with my one hand because the other was wrapped warmly and happily in Fang's. I would never tell him that I'd read his blog post, but I was still curious. It had said he'd loved me for years.

"Do you remember the day Jeb left us and you took over as leader? It was around then because I remember thinking how strong you were, are, and how you could kick-ass one minute and the next bandaging up a cut or mothering Angel, Gaz and Nudge. I used to wish I would see you look at me the way you did them. With warm hearted care, I knew you had to take care of them because of how young they were. After awhile though I started to see you looking at me when you thought I wasn't watching. Remember that time in the cave when I kissed you and you ran away? That night and the night the Flock split were the hardest nights ever. I thought about how hard it would be not to fall asleep listening to you breathing or fell your presences near me." He paused for a moment seeming to be deep in memory. I was still surprised that Fang could say so much, compared to before.

He continued, "Although I always held respect for you even when we were in the School. What about you?" I glanced at him again as we continued to walk and I explained to him how I think I always loved him but suppressed until I became jealous of that 'red headed wonder' and was scared about how us being together would affect the rest of the Flock.

We reached the hotel in half the time I thought could. It was a nice hotel, the lobby was made of modern pieces and always had fresh flowers, you know those kinds that they make those necklaces of you in like typical Hawaiian movies? We made our way onto elevator and up to up our room on the 17th floor. Angel had 'convinced' the hotel to let us have our own floor. It was late so I hoped the flock was in bed. As I passed the room Iggy and Gazzy were I pressed my ear to the door and heard snoring. Good.

Fang and I continued walking towards our suite which was the farthest from the elevator.

I was about to do the same with Nudge and Angel's room but when I got the door opened and out came a shook up Angel.

"Angel what's wrong sweetie? Bad dream?" I let go of Fang's hand and knelt down to her hand. Fang knelt beside me with a worrying expression. Well, his worrying expression.

"Sort of… Max and I please talk to you for a second?" Angel squeaked quietly.

I nodded and looked at Fang.

"I'll be there in a moment Fang. Take a shower or just get ready for bed."

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss and gently rubbed my back before walking to our room. I got up and followed Angel in the bathroom, so as not to wake up Nudge.

"What's up Honey?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Did Gazzy and Iggy trash the hotel room?" I continued, I'm gonna kill those too and then bring them back to clean up the mess.

"No, it's not that, but yeah they did anyways, um… something… strange has been happening, well it's only happened 3 times but every time it's happened its come true. And it happened again tonight and this' been the worst and I don't know if I can be stopped…" Angel rushed hurriedly; clear she's been hanging around Nudge too much. None of it made sense though, what had happened twice before? And why hadn't she told me what it was when whatever it was first occurred.

"Angel slow done! What's happened twice before?" I was getting worried now, Angel had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well about two weeks ago, do you remember how we were attacked by the M-Geeks in Mexico? Well a week before that I was lying in bed at Dr. M's house and everything just stopped. The sounds of you, Fang and your mom talk, Nudge snoring, the birds and crickets for outside and I felt myself lock down. I couldn't move and then I started seeing things, us fighting those things where they latter attacked. I ignored it, passed it off as a dream. But when it actually happened I thought it was a fluke." She paused, more tears falling. I couldn't say anything. Now Angel was what psychic? What had she seen just now that made her so upset? Did that mean we were had to start calling her 'Alice'? All these and more went flying through my head.

Angel continued, "The second time I saw that you and Fang could breathe under water and the only way for you to realize that was for you to follow me and well I was sort of the one who told the squid to attack, not harm you obviously not but just so you'd know that you could." She looked away with an apologetic expression I was sooo gonna get her for that later but right now I just wanted to hear about the last… vision I guess you'd call them.

"And what about the one you just had? Why are you so shook up?" I whispered tensely.

"Well this one was different, it wasn't in pictures or like someone talking to me like your voice but more like I was reading something, the same thing happened, everything stopped and I couldn't move. Normally these aren't so urgent and nothing this big occurs! I mean it's horrible I just can't-"

I cut her off there, I was frustrated. If something was going to happen to my flock I needed to know ASAP!

"Angel would you please just tell me what you saw?!" I whispered slash screamed.

She signed, "Ok Max, but you going to need to sit down, I know this sounds like a horrible melodramatic fan fiction **(AN- ;) )** But…" She trailed off and I sat on the ledge on the sink, staring at her.

"Max I had a vision that… Fang …is going to die. I don't know when or how but in the near future." She continued about whether or not it was a self-fulfilling prophesy or not. But I could pay attention everything turned into whooshing noises and my sight blurred with hot tears.

Fang was going to die? No, no, no, no. No. NO! This couldn't be real this wasn't happening. I felt weak and exposed in front of Angel who was still speaking. I slid off the counter and out of their room towards mine and… Fangs'.

I walked into the room to find him lying on his back on the bed. My heart swelled by the sight of him and then broke when I thought about losing him. His eyes were closed but then opened when he heard me closing the door. He smiled at me and then realized I was crying and his expression became worrying. Glancing me up and down to see if was injured and standing up, slowly making his way to me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me so we were lying down facing each other.

"What happened?" Fang asked pulling me against him.

I didn't know what to tell him. I don't think I would be able to right now anyways; I was still trying to control myself from having a mental break down.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" I whispered frailly, it seemed like he was about to protest but he nodded and I leaned in to kiss his forehead before curling myself against him.

"I love you." I whispered. It wasn't as terrifying as I thought it would be. Considering we might only have a limited amount of time together. No! I would not think like that. Then I realized he hadn't responded.

Then he held me tighter and said, "I love you too."

**Alrightie, that's the end of another chapter! I'll try and work on another one tonight but Harper's Island is on! And I have to finish the book I'm reading now. **

**XOXOXO Princess**


	6. Authors Note

**Author's note**

**Hello readers ;) I just wanted to post to say that another chapter or possibly two are on their way! Because I'll be away in London (Ontario sadly not in Europe!) and in a hotel room bored out of my mind lol! Also I'm taking a vote from your reviews if you want a character death and who, but it has to be a somewhat important character ;) vote closes on Friday June 12****th****!**

**Also I've decided to create a character of my own and will be poppin in shortly.**

**Till then**

**Princess xoxoxoxoxo **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's that new chapter I promised! And PaRaMoRe_0394 this is the 'back of the book' summery from the author's site **

**Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel ( it was originally called The Sky Is Falling) I really hope Fang doesn't die but sadly it say he'll be the FIRST die in the summary below.**

"**Being a kid with wings--constantly on the run--has never been easy, and Max and her flock are getting tenser than ever. First, on a trip to Africa, they meet a mysterious billionaire whose intense scrutiny of the Flock makes her fear the worst. Then, a cryptic message from a young girl arrives, warning them "The sky will fall." And as if an impending apocalypse weren't bad enough, canny birdkid Angel makes a dire prophecy about Max's soul mate: Fang will be the first to die. Max's desperate desire to protect Fang brings the two closer than ever. But can the team weather the storm, or will the turmoil rip them apart for the last time?"**

**What do you think? This is kinda how I got the whole Fang will die thing but I kind of had that in my mind from before I read this. Also thanks to all you guys who've reviewed, irock329, Mangafang, EiH2 and Randomitis Sufferer and the rest of you peoples you really make my day and hint, hint makes me want to post quicker lol! Alright enough about me on with the show folks!**

**Oh and to TheSmartOne14 lol you made me laugh, you're comment will be taken into consideration though ;)**

**Disclaimer- Last time I checked I was a blonde Canadian teenager and not an older American man named James. **

**Maximum**

I heard a soft ruffling and a ringing of a telephone next to me and peeled my eyes open to find Fang sitting up putting his shirt on (dang even his back was buff!) and was reaching for the phone. Now readers keep your mind out of the gutter that shirt was not removed by me! Fang sleeps with his shirt off. Suddenly though a flash back of last night came into my mind and my stomach felt I had swallowed a ton of bricks and my throat was dry, opposite of my eyes which were swimming in ghostly tear. I chocked them back. I had to be strong; right now Fang couldn't know a thing until I was ready to tell him. I that I had to be ready to tell him soon though, he has a right to know how do you tell the person that you, well love that they are going to d- No! I was not going to think like that! I couldn't let myself, Angel could be wrong. Angel _was_ wrong! Fang wasn't going to die. I would make sure of that.

I drew my attention back to Fang how had just greeted whomever was on the other line. He turned to me then with a neutral expression that didn't divulge if the call was pleasant or not. Then he handed the phone to me and saying "Sure, she's right here" in the voice he normally used around other people then me, still wanting to keep up the whole tough-guy-who-has-no-feelings-just-like-that-dude-from-Terminator to those on the outside. My eyes met his and I gave him a look meaning 'who is it?' and his answering look said 'someone you'll actually want to talk to'.

"Hello," I said into the phone wearily hoping that I hadn't misread Fang's expression.

"Max? It's your mom; I need to talk to about the CSM." She said tentatively. Well at least I had read Fang's expression right, I loved talking to my mom. She normally just asked how we were and about what was going on back at her place, sometimes she would put Ella on and she would gush over what happened at school and about me and Fang, even before we were together. This time however I felt it wouldn't be such a heart-warming conversation.

"Yeah ok Mom what's up?" Trying to sound casual, maybe it would be so bad, maybe all the baddies and wrong- doers had given up! And maybe Iggy and Gazzy had given up making bombs and or lighting things on fire and maybe Nudge has taken a vow of silence. Psh yeah right!

"Max this is very important and somewhat well shocking but," She paused taking a deep breath before continuing.

"The School, Itex, you didn't destroy it. Well you destroyed most of it the public bit but it is rebuilding Max! We've been getting video threats and warnings online but we can't trace them. Max they've come up with a new plan," Again she paused I wasn't sure what to say. I thought the Itex ass-kicking part of my life was over and just the environmental fighting was left. My expression must have been that of a deer caught in headlights, Fang was watching me and became alarmed. He crossed over and took my hand standing next to me, still watching intently.

"What's their new plan?" I asked trying but not fully succeeding in keeping the panic out of my voice.

"They video's we've seen suggests that they're trying to create another Flock. Not cloning you like before but taking another batch of babies and putting them through exactly what they put you through but only telling them that you are the enemy not them. They realized that it was your sense of humanity that defeated all of their creations which were so inhuman." She replied and I waited to see if she was done, she was and I said the first thing that flashed into my mind.

"But that would take years for them to be anything useful, unless…" I trailed off trying to think of some other possibility which seemed to impossible.

"They're adding another percent or two to their gene make up, so they age as quickly as birds do and they added Laysan Albatross, Parrot and Black-footed Albatross into their mix, so they'll live to be at least 50 or 60 years old in human years. The ones they showed on the video seem to be from 9-17 years of age, they wouldn't say how many there were. Be on the look-out Max, you and the Flock have to get out of there as quickly as possible, out of the country if possible. And you can't let anyone know where you all are going not even me or Jeb or Ella, they could over hear it on the phone or hack our emails." She finished worriedly and sternly I knew she was nervous but she wouldn't try to distract me from my mission. She was just that cool to accept that this was what my life is and was before I'd even known she was my mom.

"Alright Mom I won't. Is there anything else?" I asked hoping there wasn't.

"Yeah just one little thing, it doesn't have anything to do with Itex," She added quickly.

"Are you and Fang sharing a room?" She asked nervously, well she couldn't be the totally unworried cool mom thing all the time. I bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah, why?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it, like it was no big.

"Oh, um how's everything going with you two, Ella said you were together now?" She tried to throw the whole nonchalant think back at me.

"Yeah we are, it's going great between us but I need to talk to you later about this, something Angel told me, it's freaking me out." I whispered turning away from Fang who was still holding my hand. I felt his hand loosen when I walked away slightly.

"Ok Honey, I'll talk to you later, just um be safe." I said I would and good-bye.

I hung up the phone and looked up to meet Fang's eyes which were emotionless. He was worried and was retreating into himself.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto the bed so I was sitting in his lap his legs crossed Indian-style (**AN not sure what other peoples call it but some call it butterfly or criss-cross apple sauce)**

"What did your mom say?" He nodded his chin to the phone.

I explained to him what I had just been told about the new 'Flock', about how we had to leave ASAP and jokingly told him about how my mom was worried about him and me in the same room, good thing I didn't tell her that we were in the same bed. But we'd slept on the ground and alone in caves together and she knew that but apparently it was different now.

It was quiet for a minute, and then Fang asked "What did Angel say? Last night when you were upset…" I pulled my head from the crook of his neck where it had rested in our silence. I looked him in the eyes, my stomach feeling like it was filled with butterflies and I was going down a large hill on a rollercoaster. How's that combination? My shirt was actually vibrating from the thick and heavy _thump-thump, thump-thump_ of my heart. Fang seemed to notice this, his eyes narrowed in confusion. His hand went to rubbing circles in-between my wings. Normally when he did this he had me purring like a kitty-cat, the effect wasn't apparent here.

"You know, whatever it is Max, I'll always be here to help you through it. No matter what" Fang said earnestly his eyes piercing mine. A thousand memories flooded my mine of when I had seen his eyes this way none of them totally pleasant ones either. But there was caring in them to. I didn't want to tell him right now but I hated hiding things from him.

"Fang it's hard and long to explain. Can we just talk about this tonight when we get to where we're going?" I asked really hoping that my leader authority still applied to this situation.

He nodded and suggested we tell the Flock the new development. An hour later we were packed and checking out. The younger kids had sad expressions on their faces as we found an abandoned beach nearby to take off from. I would have to give them a pep-talk when we camped the night on our way to where ever we were going. But we had decided to get out of the country. And the safest country without going over sea was right on top of America. In case you haven't looked at a map or watched to news like ever I'm talking about Canada. Yepper the Flock was now heading to the land of maple syrup, Tim Horton's and multiculturalism. I wasn't sure what part we should stay but the only a few places I could think of seemed populated enough so we could blend in, Calgary, Victoria, Vancouver, Niagara Falls, Regina and Toronto. Regina was out because I couldn't have Gazzy making fun of the name all the time. Calgary would take us longer to get to and only had about 350,000 people, same thing with Victoria and Vancouver. Which left only Toronto and Niagara Falls, Niagara falls was a very touristy kind of city and had smaller cities and towns surrounding also it had forests and expensive and cheap hotels if need be. Toronto had 3 million people, easy to blend in and forests surrounding the city and next to a Great Lake but Niagara Falls was in the middle of two and close to all the others. So I made a leaderly decision to go to Niagara Falls.

"Max can we stop now? I'm getting hungry." Nudge said after about 5 hours of flight, we were over Pennsylvania and it would take another 3 or 4 hours to get to Niagara Falls. Also it was getting dark and not that I would admit it to anyone but I was getting tired.

I looked to Fang and we both nodded slightly.

"Alright everyone we want to stay under the radar so tonight we're camping." I said, hearing the Flock chat happily bringing up old memories about when we used to be on the run, thank goodness they weren't too upset with it but I knew it was hard going from 5 star hotels to sleeping in a tree.

We landed in forest filled with ever-green trees and I decided it was time for a pep talk.

"Ok guys I know we all hated being on the run before but I feel like ever since we've been out in the open with the CSM we've been losing touch. We need to go back to our old roots you know? We can only depend on each other and trust each other 100%. Our fighting skills are still strong but I might be running drills tomorrow. Alright I'm taking first watch so you all get some sleep." I said the Flock listened obediently, they're still my little guys, even Iggy who was 5 inches taller them me.

"Max? Where are we headed to?" Gazzy asked when he hugged me goodnight. I hugged him back,

"Canada, a southern peninsula in Ontario."

Angel and Nudge smiled, Iggy looked interested.

"Isn't it like always snowing up there?" Angel asked.

"It's summer, so it won't be as hot as Hawaii but still hot." Fang answered from behind me, he'd been quiet the only way, not unusual for him though. We stacked our fists just like we did way back when and the others went to sleep, leaving me and Fang.

He came and sat next to me staring at the fire we had made to cook the hot dogs Iggy had pack in his back-pack before leaving. Apparently he had made an emergence stash of food and supplies just in case we had to get out quick. Smart, just like I taught them.

He placed his arm over my should and I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his waist. I knew he wasn't going to ask me again but I knew I had to tell him now.

Shakily I told him, "Angel last night she told me she has a new power," I paused looking up at him he was looking straight ahead. I continued to tell about the first two times and the paused.

"But last night it happened again, and this time," my voice had become shaky and I sucked back my tears, trying to do my best impression of Fang, hopefully being around him so much it had rubbed off.

"This time it was about you. Angel said that you're going to die." I choked on the last word but held every bit of emotion in. I wasn't going to let it happen, I vowed ferociously to myself. I realized then that Fang's grip had loosened somewhat and he stood up.

There were tears in his eyes, which made me feel a bazillion times worse and I let a tear escape. I didn't like feeling that I can't affect my future. But I was not going to let Fang die. I know you probably think I'm going insane, well more insane or forget that I've said this a million times but no, those are the only words I could think.

"Fang, I'm not going to let it happen I promise, Angel could be wrong! Angel is wrong." I said standing up reaching for him but he moved back not meeting my gaze.

"How long?" He asked quietly

"I don't know, Angel said it was soon though." I responded mournfully.

"Max, I, I'll be right back." He said and ran to a clearing nearby I ran after him and stopped short. He need to be alone I understood that. When I went off like that he let me, but normally came to me after a little while. But those were about little things, I had never been told that my days were limited. I didn't know what to do, what if by my telling him and him leaving was how he was going to die? He could run into the other 'Flock' (which I've decided to call the Mock Flock, but now isn't the time) and they could kill him. I decided I would let him go alone for a little while and then go talk to him, or comfort him. I knew he would do the same.

**Alrightie peoples! I told you I would post a new chapter! I know it was kind of a dry chapter in terms of conversations but this was the set up chapter, next chapter we get into the action ******

**Click the little button under this and the next chapter will be loaded that much faster! Also the voting is still on until Friday the 12****th****!**

**Princess XOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Ok so this chapter I plan to get the whole main plot underway and if everything goes as planned there should be a new character and maybe the intro of the Mock Flock ;) **

**Disclaimer: Sadly still not a published author so there is no way Maximum Ride is mine!**

I had waited in a nervous state puttering around the camp as the flock slept for about 20 minutes and then when my nerves had been thoroughly shredded down to frayed pieces, I woke Iggy.

"What?" Iggy asked quietly, wiping sleep from his blind eyes.

"I need you to watch the flock." I said in my 'don't ask question and just do it' voice.

"Alright but where's Fang?" It's creepy how he can do that, sometimes I doubt he's actually blind at all and is just pulling our wings.

"Went for a fly." I said flatly. Iggy nodded and I told him where to meet up if we didn't come back by the afternoon. I walked over to the clearing that Fang had taken off. I opened my wings which had gained an extra foot in wing span, now reaching 15ft across. I leaped into the air. I bet you're wondering how I would ever find Fang. But don't worry about that curious reader. I know him well enough to know he would fly to the highest point around which thankfully wasn't too far and I would reach the mini mountain in about 2 minutes thanks to my super speed. Were I in a better mood I would more than likely describe how awesome the whole super speed thing is, but well you know. I reached the highest ledge that had an over-hang and dipped into the rock wall about ten feet; on the ledge I also saw a silhouette that I would know anywhere. Fang had his back against the side wall of the cave, his one knee drawn up to his chest the other flat on the ground. He'd rested his head back against the cave's wall, dark eyes closed, beautiful, sharp angled face upturned and expressionless. And this time his face actually was emotionless, not in the way that other people would see him and I would know what he was feeling but I felt like an outsider to him. And that scared me. Yes haha Maximum Ride is scared.

I landed as silently as possible, dust flying off the ground. Fang stayed motionless.

"Maximum," Fang said, his voice sounded pained but was suppressed as possible.

I stood facing him, straight faced but unsure what to do next. My feet somehow had carried me to be standing beside him and I sat down next to him, 4 inches away. I reached out slowly and gently placed my hand on his arm. His head shot up and slowly turned to look at me and a lowered my hand to firmly grab his.

"Why did you come here?" Fang asked still looking at me with sadness and pain in his eyes.

"Do you remember what I said in the hotel? You're not alone." I whispered looking down. I had pulled our entwined hands to rest against my chest.

He was silent. He gave my hand a tight squeeze and then pulled away.

"I love Maxie; you're the only person I'll ever care about this much. I learn in the school that if you show that you care about something openly it'll be taken from you, taken without mercy. I was scared to ever say anything to about how much I love you back then I knew that they would find some way to ruin it. It wasn't until I realized when Angel was taken that we might have a lot of time left. That's why when I die I want you to move on, especially if me dying means the rest of you will live." He said staring straight ahead.

I clenched my jaw tight to stop the fat, hot tears from escaping. I wanted to yell at him! How could he say 'when' he dies?! Didn't he have any faith in me?

He continued, "You would ask the same Max. If you knew you were going to die for the betterment of the Flock."

He said it again like his death was a certainty.

I stood up, suddenly furious. I was pissed, not only at what he had said but at the whole situation, at the School for creating us at the world and at myself.

"I told you Fang I not going to let this happen! The future is NOT set in stone!" I practically screamed at him, my hands clenched tightly at my side shaking slightly.

"You're going to live Fang. It's not going to happen. It's not…" I whispered. I had said those words over and over to myself for the past 24 hours. Fang was now looking at me with widened eyes full of hopelessness, pain and something I could recognize.

He stood up and walk towards me. My chest was heaving from my pants and oh great, stupid tears had penetrated the barrier I had used to hold my emotions. Now I felt weak and dumb and childish and vulnerable which I hated and never wanted to feel that way about something like this. I was supposed to be the leader of this Marry Band of Freaks. What would the Flock think of me if they saw me right now? Would they regret me as a leader? Think less of me?

Fang's muscular and comforting arms snaked themselves around my waist. He pulled me close to him so we were pressed lightly together. I stayed tense for a moment and then relaxed allowing my one arm to wrap around his waist and the other to rest on the back of his head. He rested his head in the crook of my shoulder and I stroked his hair. I knew he wasn't ok. Fang was scared. I held him tighter and rested my head on top of his. I felt wetness drip onto my shoulder and looked down to see that Fang was crying. Not sobbing or even a steady flow of tears but he had realized two large tears which he tried to hide. This broke my heart. Yes I, Maximum Ride have a heart. Do you know how hard it would be to keep everything bottled up? When I was alone I used to let them out, not like wailing in my pillows or anything, but lamps would turn up broken out of now where sometimes.

"This is worse than all those dreams." I muttered mostly to myself. I closed my eyes and images of Fang's death came rushing back.

Fang brought his head back up, his eyes meeting mine. He cocked his head slightly as if to ask _what dreams? _

"Remember how I had really bad dreams when we were back in Hawaii? Well they were all on the same topic. Your death." I said quietly not wanting to look into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Max, it's gonna be ok. Don't worry about me, nothing is going to happen. You keep saying that you're not going to let this happen but neither will I. I love you Max and I just got to tell you and I just found out you feel the same. I'm not giving that up any time soon." He kissed me gently and sadly pulled away. We stayed there until we could see the sun beginning to rise and decided the Flock might get worried.

*************** A few hours later*************

We were in the sky, a few hours after sun rise, somewhere over Buffalo New York. Almost there.

Below us I saw a line of cars waiting at the border crossing. Haha I bet one of them forgot their passports.

I was in front of everyone like always Fang directly to my right, Iggy diagonally left to me, and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel right behind me in a line. Everyone had been oddly quiet, like they knew something was wrong, (well Angel did know, but she wouldn't tell anyone would she?). Even Nudge had hardly said a word.

"Max can we get something to eat soon?" Nudge asked. Apparently I spoke too soon.

"We're almost there. But first we're going to get a hotel room and then you can have whatever floats your boats from room servos." I said in my best leaderly voice.

Farms flew by under us as we neared our destination; I'd decided that since the Eraser/Flyboys/M-Geeks/Whatever-the-hell-that-Itex-had-created-and-sent-after-us-as-high-tech-assasigns always hunted us down in big cities I might as well try a place that was a little less populated. We reached the edge of Niagara Falls which was mostly still farm land and a few small lakes or quarries or whatever those things are, basically they are a body of water bigger then a pond and smaller then the sea/ocean. Within a few minutes I could hear rushing water and knew we had to be near the namesake of the city. I turned west slightly by about 4 degrees, not wanting to be over a large attraction. I looked down again a few seconds later to see a grassy area, a park, with a large statue reach up at least 100ft; I looked to left and saw tall buildings that had names on them like, Hiltin, Americana and Ramada.

Hotels.

Bingo.

"Guys hotels are about a 20 minute walk if we land in this park, everyone be careful, try not to let anyone see us." That was the last thing I needed right now.

I turned to them nodding and a few muttered 'yep' and down we went.

The younger three talk about random things as we walked into the hotel. It wasn't as nice as the one we'd just left in Hawaii but it was alright. Why am I judging? I just sent the night sleeping (or well I didn't actually sleep) in a forest and a cave floor. And now that I think about it I'm like dead tired and felt like I could eat a herd of cows. Fang, Iggy and I approached the front desk which matched the rest of the lobby, theme with a kinda Asian feel to it dark wood, red and gold furnishings and large delicate looking flowers. I sound like a freaking interior designer on a high.

The lady at the desk looked at us like we were a bug in her breakfast.

She was in her 30's with dark hair and bags under her pinched dark eyes.

"How can I help you?" She said with no feeling, looking us down.

"We need three rooms with 2 beds." I said annoyed. My tone practically screaming that I was holding back from rolling my eyes.

"Are you waiting for your parents?" She asked completely ignoring what I had just finished saying.

I had no patience for this right now.

So I did the all American thing and out-sourced.

_Angel, could you do your thing and just get us in? _I asked exhausted. Fang, who was next to me, grabbed my hand comfortingly. He must have seen the look on my face or maybe Angel had told her what I'd said.

After our lovely encounter with the front desk bitch (it's ok Angel was down the hall) we checked in and Angel had gotten us 3 rooms and a promise that we'd be the only people on the floor. Also we got a 100% discount.

Score.

Angel and Nudge were in there room near the elevator getting ready to go out for dinner and Iggy and Gazzy were in there room doing… well Iggy and Gazzy were alone in a room together with free time. I don't even want to know.

I had just finished taking a shower and walked out the door with a large fluffy towel wrapped around me. Fang was sitting on the bed with his laptop typing away. He looked up when I came out and smiled at me softly it didn't completely touch his eyes. Neither did my returning smile.

"Why did we get a room with two beds?" Fang asked, typing away.

"Well it was easier to ask for every room to have 2 beds and we'll probably just push them together or we'd be… um, closer." I answered, sitting down next to him.

Fang shut his laptop and moved so that I was lying on his chest. No matter how many times we were together, my heart was still trying to escape me.

_Calm the hell down Heart! Because this is going to be going on for a while… I hope._

_Ok now brain! Don't make me come up there and beat the living crap outta you!_

Oh my evolution theory! You know when you're insane when you're internally yelling with bodily organs. We sat there for a little while until 6pm when the rest of the Flock came knocking on our door and before I'd pulled myself away from Fang, Iggy had broken his record in unlocking hotel doors. I quickly jumped up with Fang right behind me. I tried to look as if were no big deal, I don't want to creep the others outs.

We decided to walk down Clifton Hill to a restaurant. That was a big mistake, let me tell you.

Have you ever been to Clifton Hill? No? Well firstly it's actually one long street that goes down the hill (hence the name) to a lookout point of Niagara Falls and then 'U-ies' back up the other side of the hill. It was freaking pack! I picked the first restaurant I saw and ushered the flock in. it's turned out to be an Italian chain restaurant. Luckily it had a patio. Great for quick escapes, see I'm always on top of it.

_Lately the only thing you've been on top of is Fang _Angel giggled jokingly.

I looked at her from across the table with a murderous glint in my eyes. Angel smiled sweetly at me, "Just joking Max." She giggled again. I shook my head and Fang had a question look on his face.

I won't bore who with the details of our meal, I mean no one really wants to hear me go on and on about how Canadian ice tea is like way different then in the USA. And also pretty much every we passed on the way to see the Falls at Nudge's request, said hello or smiled. Where the hell are we? I feel like we're in Happy Bunny land or something, I was totally on edge.

We stayed and watched the Falls for a bit and bought some cinnamon roast almonds and decided to take a quieter rout back to the hotel, the teenage crowd was piling up what with all the under and over 18 years old admission night clubs.

By quieter I actually mean cutting through a few alley ways (**AN- I don't actually know if there are alley ways in Niagara Falls but the rest is legit)**.

They weren't like those nasty one in New York, thankfully!

Again we walked in silence and as we were about to get the end of the alley and figure jumped from one of the roofs and landed crouched down looking at us. We all got into our positions, forming a V in fighting stance.

The figure stood up and was obviously female.

"Hello Maximum and Flock." She said sweetly.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat not disconnecting our eye contact.

"Oh it is ironic. I know everything about the six of you, but you don't know me. I'm Force and we aren't so different Maximum."

Force drowned and unfolded the wings she had kept hidden.

"You're one of the other Flock, the ones the new Itex created."I said.

"Yes Maximum."

"You said you knew everything about us, prove it and what do you want?" I snarled, moving myself slightly in front of Fang, there was no way he was going to die if this ended in a fight.

"You have a sister named Ella who lives with your mom in Arizona. She's a vet. Your father is Jeb, the man you busted you out of the school. You've been leader for 3 years next Tuesday and you're in love with your second in command and are being very protective of him because of the prophesy that little Angel back there said about him." Force's voice was no longer cocky.

"And why I'm here is to join you, they trained the rest of us back at the new Itex to hate you, that you were the ones who did this to us. But my gift showed me different."

_Angel what's she thinking?_

_She seems to be truly honest. Pictures of the other flock and the new School keep popping up. It looks exactly the same._

"And where's the rest of your group?" I asked relaxing somewhat. It kinda creeped me out that she knew so much about us. What _was_ her gift?

"Only I and one other, Payne were able to escape. He's on the roof right now. I didn't want to over whelm you and have you all think this was some kind of attack." Force said strongly with a straight face that hadn't changed through our whole conversation. Payne flew down from the room he was apparently stationed on. He was around Nudge's height. Hell he was practically a male Nudge. Same curly hair, same colored eyes and hair but his skin was a shade lighter.

"Hello." Payne said quietly, like he was shy. And in this… business shyness and lacking self confidence is death. No, no I'm not being melodramatic.

"How did you escape?" Asked Fang speaking up for the first time.

Force seemed to think for a minute like she didn't fully understand what had been asked of her. Or maybe she was just thinking out her lie. Being me, I'm always having those thoughts on the foremost part of my mind.

"They used to try and use hypnosis to turn us against you. Four months ago they took me into the lab and did surgery to try and improve my hearing. They didn't. I'm deaf but they didn't find out till it was too late, I had broken out from my trance and since I could no longer hear the what they were trying to be brain washed with I started to plan my escape and to take Payne with me. I also learned how to read lips in case you're wondering." She said emotionlessly. I stared her down not knowing what to think.

"Maximum Ride, if you take us in as part of your flock we will show you where the new locations of Itex are. We understand we will not gain your trust right away but we are willing to earn it." Force smiled gently and stuck out her hand.

Oh boy. What to do? My gut told me that they could be used to find Itex but I had a hard time trusting new people. They would have to be watched 24/7.

I looked a Fang next to me and he met my eyes. They were strong and when he saw my decision in my eyes he nodded his head in understanding.

I stepped forwards and extended my hand in return.

"We will accept you into our Flock, temporarily, and you won't be trusted with all our information and if you betray us in any way, well, we'll do whatever is necessary to keep our Flock safe." I said with my most leaderly voice. I was surprisingly calm, no gut-retching terror or nattering doubts inside my head. It was weird. Seeing people, who could, if they were being truthful, relate to us in a non superficial way. Yeah that's right Maximum Ride heart of stone is showing some empathy. It must have to do with opening up to Fang so much. Not that I minded opening up to him, I mean you've read the previous chapters, but I still detested feeling weak in front of strangers.

We started to walk towards our hotel again it wasn't so far away, only a 3 minute walk. Along the way Fang had come up beside me and taken my hand, squeezing hard. We didn't have to look at each other to understand what the other was thinking.

"Force, you'll be in Fang and mine's room. Payne you'll be with Iggy and Gazzy." I said as we got back to our rooms. I had already thought to Angel to think to Iggy and Gazzy to always be watching their new roommate.

We staked our fists, Force and Payne looking out of place. I almost had to suppress a laugh.

"The washroom is to the left and your bed is the farthest from the window." I told Force who nodded and went into the washroom. I walked over to my bed and pulled off my t-shirt so I was in a light tank top and while Fang wasn't looking slipped into a pair of shorts. I hopped under the cover thoroughly exhausted from over 24hrs of straight hell. I felt some one slide into bed next to me and knew it was Fang as he snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest tightly and sweetly kissing the back of my neck.

"I'll take the watch tonight, don't worry. You need your sleep." He added the last part in quickly because even though I was fighting to keep my eyes open I would have volunteered.

"Mmm you are the best Fang you know that?" I mumbled and turned slightly to give him a goodnight kiss.

"Well I am pretty fantastic," Fang laughed quietly, I hit him half heartedly in the shoulder. It made me smile to hear him laugh; I needed to hear more of it if he was going to… I stopped and shuddered. Fang pulled me closer thinking I was cold or something but the gesture was still comforting. I fell asleep before Force came out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone ;) I don't think this chapter will be too long, I need to take a vote from you guys, would you rather me have shorter chapter posted quicker or long chapters like the **

**previous few post every week or so? I'm kind of leaning towards the longer but no but I'd like to put it to a vote. Also was a little hard for me to post over the last few weeks I**

** was taking an extra credit course at school and it's like all day for the month of July. **

**Disclaimer; I own copies of Harry Potter, Twilight, Maximum Ride and many more but that sadly does not mean I've written them **

**Dedication: My good friend Faxy (you know who you are ;) )**

**Ok now that I've wasted a good amount of page on with the show!**

**Gazzy POV**

When we got back from our interesting night to say the least, Iggy and I found out we had to share a room with that creepy Payne kid. I'm not even sure why they call him Payne. Psh please if he tries anything I'll use my, hehe, 'special gifts' to disorientate him and Ig's will beat the crap out of him.

We got into the room and I ran over to the farthest bed yelling, "Called it! Payne gets the other bed Iggy takes the floor!"

"Why do I get the floor?" Iggy huffed angrily walking into the room after Payne.

"Ig can I talk to you for a second?" I said jumping off the bed tapping Iggy's hand then walked into the bathroom.

"If Payne sleeps on the bed and you on the floor he wouldn't get past you or even off the bed were he to do something or try to do something to us."

"Ok I get it, that's kind of smart Gaz. But tomorrow night you're on the floor!" Iggy replied crossing his arms narrowing his sightless pointing into my face.

"Not just a hat-rack my friend," I said in return going to tap my head but ended up hitting myself in the face. Wow I must be more tired than I thought, normally I can hit a target 150ft away but this, this was just embarrassing.

Iggy's face was confused then he said, "Did you just hit yourself in the face?"

I put my most appalled face of innocence on, knowing it had no use but still I had to practice to keep my skill you know?

"No! Of course I didn't hit myself in the face, Psh please I mean… please." I lied. But Iggy knew me too well.

"Come on Gaz we should get to bed." Iggy had a big smirk on his face.

I followed after him to find Payne pulling back the covers on his bed. He didn't seem that threatening but if Max has taught me anything it would be to never underestimate a potential foe, or truly anyone outside of our flock.

Iggy stole one of my pillows and settled on the ground near the hallway to the door and the bathroom.

"Goodnight Gazzy, try not to hit yourself in the face." Iggy said trying to hold in his laughter. He was so going to get it for that.

I positioned myself to be facing Payne's bed he was fluffing his pillow.

"Hey, why do the call you Payne?" I asked, the question had been bugging me.

Payne looked up, his dark eyes meeting mine then looking away nervously,

"Um when I was younger I walked into a Payne of glass, well repetitively so the name kind of stuck. We all got our names from how we were when we were younger. But not Force. She was named by her creator; she was designed to be your Maximum's only rival. But they created her too much like Maximum. They're both stubborn, free thinking and leaderly and incorruptible. But I do not know your Maximum so I'm sure there are some differences." Payne started to get more comfortable after talking for awhile. I nodded

"So how did you get your name? It's Gazzy right?" Payne asked sitting cross legged on his bed and I did the same.

"Actually it's the Gasman and well it's sort of a… talent I have." I replied.

"Really can I see it?" Oh man this guy was going to be fun to hang with.

"Of course…" I grinned evilly.

**Max's POV**

I woke up to find Fang still cuddled up next to me, eyes semi-closed. I wonder if he made the night through. I should have taken my shift.

He smiled, brushing hair from my face and I pressed our foreheads together, than remembered that we weren't alone. I sighed and pulled away slightly, "Fang come on we aren't alone."

"Force's in the bathroom and who cares if she sees." He said jokingly. He leaned in and slowly pressed his mouth to mine. My breath caught and my heart sped. I couldn't believe he could still do this to me. I mean you still remember the whole 'my brain while making out with Fang' thing right? Yeah I thought so.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and rolled so he was on top with his other hand behind my head. I placed one hand between his wings and the other on his lower back. I pulled away for second and started to kiss up his jaw to his ear. He started to do the same when I pulled back and he bit my ear lobe and I giggled. He stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Maximum Ride has a weak spot!" Fang said evilly.

"I may have to use that against you." He continued

I shook my head, still smiling at him. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to stay mad at him on a normal day, well as normal as our days can be but every time I look at him I can't help but feel scared and sad and even though I've told myself 50 million times it's not going to happen, I don't think I'm actually convinced. I know I'm a horrible girlfriend, I can hardly start up a conversation and now I'm not being 100% supportive.

My smile had faded somewhat and I knew Fang, being as awesome and understanding and kind and uh! Like perfect! Knew what was going on in my head. He searched my face for a second and then rolled off me, only so that we were lying side by side facing each other. He pulled me close.

"It's gonna be ok Maxie. Like I said, don't worry about me. You have enough as it is right now." He whispered and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I was about to respond but I heard a throat clear and rolled over to see Force looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Um, the shower's open." She said regain composure. I hopped up and met eyes with Fang and then went to the bath. Even when I feel like crap the shower normally cheers me up but I don't know what it would do when I feel like this, like I was guilty. Like I was the one killing Fang…

**Fang's POV**

I watch Max walk off to the bathroom and decided to get and check my blog, meanwhile keeping Force in peripheral vision. My laptop turned on quickly, much more quickly than the old desk tops we used to have in the E house. Over the last few months my blog had become more and more popular. Wow over 5 million hits in the last week alone!

I read over some of the comments, some nice and some disturbing. Half the girls on here were begging me to dump Max and go for them. Yeah sure and I'll also dye my wings hot pink and yellow.

Fat chance of either of those happening.

I quickly wrote a post saying we were in another country now and had picked up 2 more avian hybrids and warned then about Itexs' return.

I shut it down and turned to Force who was flipping around on the channels, landing on some Canadian comedy show about a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you know where the Itex head quarters' located?" I asked no need to be subtle. She looked up at me and I remembered she read lips and I repeated my question

"Yes, they only have two locations right now. I overheard them, when I could hear that is, that they wanted to come up slowly so as nobody would know until they commenced their by-half plan again, also the plan to eliminate you guys. The one where we were located was in Victoria B.C. The other in Australia, Sydney I believe. The one in Victoria is where I'm from. It's a smaller island then most but still a popular city. A lot of open space, so Itex could hide and still be non-suspicious." Force said meeting my eyes and I nodded.

"Is there anything else you know about them that we might need?" I asked in my most 'Fang' voice.

"There's more of other flock then of you, but only by one now. They had created 10 but one didn't make it and Payne and I are here." Force then continued,

"When we get there, watch out for a younger one with dark brown hair, almost black with blue eyes. She's one of the more powerful. I suggest Angel might want to take her on because there powers are similar. Angel can read and use minds while Min can only use the mind." She said.

"Min?" I asked that's an odd name. Well ours weren't so normal themselves.

"Yeah it's short for Minimum. I don't know some inside joke with the lab coats about how Minimum will defeat Maximum." She rolled her eyes as Max walked out from her shower her hair dripping on to the towel on her shoulder. She went and sat on the desk chair, brushing out her knotted head of hair. I knew she would want to act her most leaderly with Force around. I respected that; we both put up a fence when others were around us.

"You were saying last night that you have a power, what is it?" Max said jumping into the conversation.

"I can track people, I've seen before, in like a picture or actually face to face. I know exactly who they are, what they've thought their motives anything. But if I'm tracking someone and they change their minds quickly, I won't know until a few minutes later." Force replied, Max nodded once in understanding then stood up and said,

"Well if you know where the locations are and the one Victoria is somewhat close, at least in the same country. It would probably take us 2 days flying, sleeping at night and stopping for food every now and then but the third day we would rest up and get our game plan nailed down to perfection." Max said contemplating for a second then continuing,

"Might as well leave today, it's only 8:10am. No point in wasting a day. Fang take your shower or whatever you need to do and I'll go round up the Flock. Force you're with me."

I smiled when I saw her eyes soften unconsciously when she said my name then harden when she addressed Force. I knew she wouldn't put me in a situation where I would have the lower hand if Force turned out to be not exactly what she stated before.

That's_ my_ Maxie.

**Maximum POV**

I walked to the Gasman and Iggy's room first, I heard laughter coming from inside. That was normal but what wasn't normal was that there were three voices. Great I tell these kids to watch the Payne kid and they turn it into a slumber-party!

I opened to door after a tentative knock, not wanting to walk into something embarrassing (for both them and myself.)

"Hey guys I need to talk to you." I said walking forward to lean against the wall opening into the bedroom, Force standing silently behind me, which I didn't feel comfortable with so I regained the more powerfully position in this situation. I casually walked so that that I was next to her.

"Yeah sure what's up, Max?" Gazzy said looking at me with trust and love, my face softened. It was still hard to believe that he was only 8 years old sometimes.

"Well we gained new information as to the locations of the Itex buildings and we're leaving in thirty minutes. Alright? So when you're ready come and meet in Fang and mine's room." I said putting on my leadership cap. Not literally. I look horrible in hats.

Iggy, Payne and the Gasman nodded.

I walked over the Nudge and Angel's room down the hall and told them the same thing although they were a little bit more upset to be leaving. But they didn't openly state it. Ah I've taught them well. But our situations always suck so I guess we all just have to buck up and deal with it. Though there was one sour sweet thing in all of this. I always had Fang. But if that thing Angel said was true, I might not have that incentive for very long. I hope he knew how I felt about him; I've hardly ever said it to him. It just seemed so obvious to me and we normally know how the other feels right?

Uh!

The stress of being a mutant teenage avian hybrid bird kid!

When i got back to the room Fang was out of the bathroom and had packed both my bag and his. He was like _the_ most perfect guy ever.

He looked up and smiled that smile that made the sun seem like a glowing ember from the remains of a fire. Damn I sound all like a flowery novel again. Sometimes I feel like kicking myself.

I smiled back weakly. I walked over to where he was folding the last bit of his clothes and packing it away into his, you guessed it, black back pack. I hugged him tightly for a second and then turned to Force who was standing awkwardly by her bed.

"Do you have any belongings?" I asked just trying to keep the room from turning into dead air.

"No, just what we were able to steal from a second hand clothing store yesterday." Force replied sitting on the bed, flipping to the same channel she was watching this morning.

She looked up at me seeing if I had a response.

"We'll stop and buy you and Payne something you'll be able to fight in." I said, she nodded in silent thanks. I had to admit I was warming up to her. Maybe it was like when I saved Ella and something just told me to trust her.

A few hours later

We headed off to the west around 9:30am. Everything was normal, as normal as it can be for us I remind you. Force and Payne were in the middle of or formation. We still didn't want to take any chances.

After 5 hours of flight we reached what seemed like the Parries, nothing but grass and scattered farms dotting the view. For a country so bug land wise there were hardly anyone in certain areas.

I kind of liked it.

I didn't have to worry too much about being seen and it was easier to find a safe place to stay overnight. Yep I could get used to this. Accept all you know the terrible things going on as well. Nope can't ever forget those, I thought to myself the words dripping in malice. Fang saw me having my internal struggle for lack of a better term and gently brushed his wing into mine. It was a gesture of comfort and under lying love. I smiled slightly in return. We had flown for about seven hours and were somewhere in like Saskatoon or one of the larger cities.

Well large in comparison to what we've seen in the past 2 hours. Luckily though we had flown across the bottom of the province so we got what felt like even farther since the provinces were narrower on the bottom.

"Maximum, there's a hotel down to the East or a forest straight ahead if you are planning to rest for the night." Force said loudly over the wind. We were getting tired and the younger ones' wings were becoming to look heavier and heavier but my ego got in the way.

"Another few minutes, and you can call me Max." I had to give her that; even the people I don't like call me Max.

The trees were black against the blue and purple of the sky when we landed. The hotel that I had spotted from the sky turned out to be in a small town surrounded but nothing but farm land and had only one restaurant, gas station and under 400 people. Wow was the only word that could come to mind. I left Fang and Iggy to mind the kids as I booked the room. The man working in the lobby didn't give me too much trouble or even a suspicious look really; maybe 15 year olds always book their own rooms. But I don't that they had wings and were on their way to destroy an evil company.

**Ok guys like don't hate me! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I finished this a few weeks ago and totally forgot! I'm working on the next chapter but you know what would help it get posted quicker? REVIEWS! Yes I am a review whore! **

**Xoxox**

**Princess**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in ever! But I've been busy and I finally, finally, finally decided what I want to happen in the middle of the story.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! You happy now!? Although hehe I did name my camera Fang ;)**

**Dedication- this one goes out to Fallendaughter (aka 00Wedge/B/ Lemon Wedge/Unicorn) and Plutolover (aka Spatz/Emu) and to my new buddy Gold Fish who probably doesn't even know she's getting a shout out since she hasn't read Maximum Ride (*gasp*) … YET! And oh! To Lia who I finally remembered to give the link to this story too! ;P**

**Nudge**

Angel and I were in our room about to go to bed, well once we figured out who would be getting the bed. Force was sharing our room tonight. Like this was going to be totally awesome cause like we'd have another girls in the Flock even if it was going to be temporary. I really hoped she was into fashion and all the girlie stuff Max detested. I thought it was weird at first that she was putting Force into our room but then she said she had to talk to Fang about something, which like more than likely means she wants some alone make out Fang-poo and Maxie time (I knew that Maxie was for sure her nickname but Fang's still remained a mystery, even to Angel **(A/N and to the author I seriously need help comeing up with a nick name ;) **). I mean Max and Fang were cute together, but they were always like together. Any of Max's spare time was spent with Fang and vice versa.

"Angel, do you want to take first watch?" I asked hoping she'd take the hint and have first shift on the floor, it wasn't so bad compared to like the caves where you didn't know what the hell had touched the floor or like peed on it before you decided to sleep there.

"Fine, but you have to give me two of your pillows!" Angel said huffing, as she grabbed two of the pillow from my bed and arranged them on the floor. Force, who had been in the bathroom walked out and said on the bed opposite to me.

"Is there anything else that I should warn the flock about for tomorrow?" Angel asked making sure that Force was looking at her before she spoke. She seemed to take a minute to compose herself and come up with an answer.

"Max should watch out for Dylan. Even though Min is made to be the stronger, younger version of Max, she doesn't have the life time experience like Dylan does. Dylan's really the leader of the other Flock." Force answered, her voice sounding weird, almost choked up when she said the name 'Dylan'.

"I thought you were the leader," I stated pulling up my knees to my chest and looking at Force. I wondered if, since she had lost one sense another one had been increased, like Iggy's hearing, like he could hear anything it was totally hard to sneak the cookie from the cuboards back at the E house, that totally felt like a bazillion years ago. Maybe it was opposite for Force. Iggy lost his sight so his hearing got better, Force lost her hearing but her eye sight got better? Maybe she has night vision! That would be so cool!

"No, I... um would be the equivalent of what Fang is. I'm Dylan's second in command."

"Why would you tell Max too specially to watch out for Dylan? Is it just cause he's the leader or," I stopped and looked at Force.

"The reason I said this was because he's made to be Max's perfect other half, whether that means in fighting, or ... in other ways."

**Max**

I sat on the hotel bed planning what I was going to say before Fang got out of the shower. I had been meaning to say this earlier but I knew he would refuse my offer no matter what. But on the slim chance I could get Fang to do this I needed to have a plan. Wow first plan in awhile, normal I just use the Maximum Ride Guild to Planning which basically means, I wing it (haha do you get it, oh never mind).

Force was staying in Angel and Nudge's room tonight I had told them I needed to talk something over with Fang alone and they seemed hesitent but said nothing. I know what you're thinking, has Max lost her mind? Leaving the girl she hardly knows alone with two young girls? Well to be honest with Angels mind reading and manipulation plus Nudge's… well Nudge-ness I think the person/ avian hybrid we should be worried about is Force.

I closed the laptop as I heard the bathroom door open and close quietly. I looked up to see Fang in his version of PJ's. Black shorts and a muscle shirt and wanna guess the colour? Yep black. To be honest not that I minded it was just plain weird seeing him in any other colour plus, black… suited him. My mind jumped to the time a few weeks ago where I had seen him in kaki, that memory was one of the oddest things I have ever seen.

He sat down quietly beside me, giving me a slight smile and rolling onto his side to face me.

I stayed sitting with my knees drawn to my chest, I wanted to enjoy these moments even if they weren't the last. But you never know how long the peacefulness will last, where there's only a fraction of the stress I'd normally have. Which basically means that instead of worrying about the Flock, saving the world, Dr. M and Ella, how this fight was to go down, where we would be sleeping tomorrow, attacks and now the whole prophesy about Fang's death, I only have to worry about... well still all of them but taken down a tad on the intensity scale.

**"**Fang, I-" I started to say but he interrupted me.

"What do we need to talk about?" Fang asked bluntly, apparently to Fang my expression screamed 'We Need to Talk!'

"Tomorrow during the fight, you are to listen and obey every order I tell you. None of that 'I'm gonna do whatever I want' shit. Tomorrow I'm not 'Maxie' and tomorrow I need you to listen to me." I said in harsh, leaderly voice. I know you readers are thinking that I'm being a total jerk, but knowing Fang and the situations surrounding us, he'd do something stupid, like giving his life to save mine. Tonight was my only chance to get through to him that that wasn't the only answer or hell, THE answer.

He looked at me quietly, trying to take in my under lying reasons for this mini-speech. His dark eyes were back to their emotionless selves, the ones outsiders saw, not me. Either he was hiding something from me and if I found out he was, no matter how much I cared about him, I would kick his feathered ass all the way back to the States. Or there was a small percentage of it happening but could Fang be trying to distance himself from me? To make what he believed the outcome of tomorrow was going to be easier? I pushed that thought aside not even wanting to spend time on the subject.

"Max, you and I both know that I will do my best, but my best includes what I believe will benefit the Flock." He said in an even tone, in his most Fang-like voice. Basically he was saying that as soon as I was even the slightest of danger he'd pretty much leave his post to help me, even though I knew from past experiences he respected me as a leader and a fighter. But with this new threat of his life possibly being cut short he would become reckless in battle.

"That's not good enough Fang and you know it." I said glaring at him, the last thing I wanted to do was fight with Fang, but fighting was better than him getting himself killed in battle. I would rather us split up again then have to watch the real life version of the nightmares I had had.

"Max," he shook his head at a loose for words.

I stopped him before he could continue, "Just promise me that you won't do anything reckless, you will concentrate on your fight and only if one of the other Flock member are in trouble, excluding me, will you help them. If I tell you to fight, you fight, if I tell you to get the hell out, you get your ass out of there. No questions. No nothing."

He stared at me, "and if you're hurt?"

I breathed calmly, I had been face to face with death before, the idea of my life ending wasn't something new, or something I accepted but I had certainly gotten used to getting out of those situations. Mainly because I knew my Flock needed me or that time in Germany when I knew that Fang was on his way that was one of the only things that kept me going.

"If I'm hurt and you have to get away because, oh let's say Iggy decides to bomb the place and the only way that you can get out is to leave at that moment and I can't get out on my own accord, you leave me. I would die for the Flock. And you would take over; go on living life with your Flock." I put emphasis on the word 'your'. I had planned this out years ago, and I knew that Fang knew that if something happened to me he would be the next in charge, even though Angel would probably fight tooth and nail for the position.

"But if you're safe and everyone else is save then you can help if need be, but I can take care of myself Fang, and you know I can." I almost snarled the last bit, but tried to stop myself knowing that Fang only got angrier and didn't listen when I came on too aggressively, he thought that I was just being rash.

He sat up and moved so we were facing each other. His eyes were sad, the least of his face left emotionless, he gently reached out and took my hand, running his thumb over the top of my hand.

"Max, I'll try my hardest but my first instinct is to help you in those situations. I'll try my best, but if there's any chance that both of us, hell all of the Flock can make it out alive, I'm going to take it. I respect you as a leader, and I love you," his eyes softened as he said that, his face showing a tad more emotion. You could hear the 'but' coming.

"But," there we are, "if you tell me to leave and it doesn't look good for the rest of you, I can't just leave my family to die."

We stayed quiet just having a staring contest between us.

"If I agree to this, then you have to do something for me." He stated simply, grabbing my other hand.

I raised my eye brow, "And that would be?" I asked cautiously.

"You're asking me to practically abandon you if I have to and leave my family to possibly die, I just have one thing to ask of you. If there is a time in the fight where I'm injured and you have to go, just leave. Don't even look back. I just need to know that you're safe and then I can die happily."

Somewhere through that exchange my jaw had dropped. Not just because he had told me to leave him to die without even a thought but because he seemed so certain that that time would come and I'd have to make that decision.

"No," I shook my head simply.

"Max, listen_" he started quietly and calmly.

"No you listen Fang; you are not going to die, not any time soon. Well unless you keep talking like that or eat the last of Dr M's cookies." He smiled at the end of my sentence.

"My original plan had you staying in the hotel room. Alone, when we were to fight. But I knew that you'd never agree,"

"Damn right." Said Fang, I let out of puff of air that I had been holding.

"So just suck it up and agree, because it probably won't even be as bad as your thinking. And also I want to sleep." I went to roll over but his hand stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.

"How can I accept this if you're being a total hypocrite?" He was pissed off now. I could tell from the tone of voice, normally saved for when I did something really stupid. Like the time I went cutter trying to get the chip out, or the time I had brought Ari with us from the school. The next he took the guys and left the Flock. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Fang, I'm the leader. No matter how much I care about you, I have a Flock to think about and that inclueds you too. Even if it's hard to get you out of my mind for more than a few seconds, I have to try and you could at least try to make this easier for me. So tomorrow just help me. I worry about so much as it is, please just help me." I switched gears talking slowly and calmly, hoping it would settle him down. It worked (inner victory dance), gently rolled me over so I was facing him as he lay on his side.

"Well since you begged for my help," I rolled my eyes and he smiled slightly, but enough for me to try and suppress a smile of my own. He kissed my fore head softly.

"I'll try my best to make it easier for you. But if there's a chance I'm taking it." He said back to 'serious Fang'.

I just sighed; I knew he was only saying this so I could get to sleep, but maybe everything would be alright tomorrow. Yeah and unicorns were real and Itex would just decide to quit being an evil company and start manufacturing candy.

"Good night Fang," I said quietly as he rolled over to turn off the lamp.

"G'night Max." He stayed like that, with his back to me as I rolled so I was facing him. Again I could tell he was trying to distance himself. I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. I heard him sigh quietly and he rolled over to face me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck and I felt him relax against me.

**I know not exactly the most exciting but I'm working on the battle scene right now! It's been hard for me to write but I finally have some inspiration and want to finish this before the next book comes out!! **

**Reviewing seriously makes my day!! :D**

**GO CANADA!! yay first gold won on Canadian soil ever! (L) Alex B!**

**Xoxox Princess**


End file.
